One last kiss before I go
by ExileOblivion
Summary: Sober Gamzee is forced to do something he never thought he'd have to do; kill his own friend


It was all too easy for the young highblood to assume control over the Veil, killing off these lesser beings who had made fun of him and never believed this day would come. The look on the faces of the trolls he had killed so far was intoxicating; he was enjoying this far too much, but in his current state he neither minded or cared.

He smiled sickly sweet as he watched the light go out in Terezi's eyes, not bothering to wait until she fully passed to bend down and take her glasses. Gamzee had never looked at the world through red lenses, and almost chuckled at the sight of everything now tinged a bright red hue.

Once he grew used to the red scenery, Gamzee walked off with a new skip in his step, wondering who would be his next unsuspecting victim. He didn't have to wait long before he heard what sounded like someone waking up after being attacked. In all accounts, this was Gamzee's lucky day.

He climbed the stairs of the tower-like platform with an eager smile. He couldn't tell who it was up there by the low sounds they were making, but this didn't bother Gamzee one bit. After all, he was one who loved surprises. The smile disappeared once he came to the top of the stairs and saw his best brother laying in front of him half dead. He took slow hesitant steps towards Tavros, in shock as he saw the large gaping hole in his chest.

"Tav bro..." He said quietly as he knelt down beside the low blooded Troll. Tavros shook lightly as he tried to stable his breathing, eyelids fluttering open multiple times before he could hold them open and look up at Gamzee.

"H-hey Gamz" This small action caused Tavros to cough up brownish colored blood. Gamzee put a hand under Tavros' head so his friend wouldn't choke on his blood and helped him lay back down.

"Take it easy bro" A grim smile played on his face, but Tavros didn't see the darkened in it and smiled back as best as he could.

"Gamz, Vriska...she's the one who...d-did this...to me"

"It's okay motherfucker, don't worry about her or about anything else anymore" He scooped Tavros up into his lap, eliciting painful squeaking noises from him.

"Everything will all be better soon, don't worry bro" Gamzee cooed in a sinister sort of way as he ran his fingers through Tavros' hair.

"Gamzee...I don't want...to die..." Gamzee placed a finger on Tavros' lips to quiet him.

"It's too late for that Tavvy, you'll be gone soon and there's nothing we can do about it. Don't worry too much; I'll be here to help you pass easily" He smiled sadly at him, the beginnings of tears welling up in his eyes.

"N-no...I can't...die...like this" Fear laced his voice as he began to squirm in Gamzee's lap, but he was unable to move even an inch before he started to cough up blood again.

"Shhh, don't move so much" Gamzee held him closer, in a careful embrace against his chest. Even in this state he didn't want to see his friend suffer, the soft spot in his heart for the lowblood wouldn't budge no matter what was happening with Gamzee. He slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Tavros' head. Letting his lips linger there once he was done.

"I told you not to worry about anything and take it easy, didn't I?" Gamzee whispered affectionately, his lips lightly tracing over Tavros' cold skin.

"Gam...zee..." Tavros whispered as he looked up at to his friend, his eyes starting to lull over with unconsciousness.

"It'll be over soon, I promise. You won't be suffering any longer" Gamzee lowered his head so he could look Tavros in the eyes. He gave him a small smile as he looked at him for what seemed like an eternity before bringing their lips together and lightly kissed his dying friend.

"Tav, you were my closest friend. I'm really gunna hate seeing you go; things won't be the same without you. I guess when a motherfucker's time is up, there's nothing you can do but say goodbye and send them off all peaceful and shit" He chuckled sadly, rubbing Tavros' cheek as the tears in his eyes began threatening to overflow at any moment. Gamzee let his hand slip to Tavros' chest where the hole had been made and let his fingers trace around edges of it.

"Are you ready to go, Tavros?" His voice was eerily calm as he asked his friend, and in all honestly he thought Tavros would react the same way he did before. Instead, Tavros looked down and bit at his lower lip before he slowly nodded.

"There's...no point in prolonging it anymore...I guess" He looked terrified, but behind that he looked calm and tired. He smiled weakly as he let his body go limp, nuzzling his head into Gamzee's chest.

"I'm...ready, Gamzee" It was painful to watch Tavros' body squirm when Gamzee stuck his hand up into the hole in Tavros' chest, skillfully finding it's way to where his heart was located.

"Goodnight, my sweet friend" Gamzee whispered as he closed his eyes, wrapping his long fingers around Tavros' heart and squeezed it with just enough pressure to stop it without making it hurt too much. Tavros let out a long suffocating noise as his body tensed with pain, but it only lasted a few moments before he went limp, all noise and motion stopping seconds later.

It took Gamzee a few minutes after that to open his eyes, the tears finally streaming down his face as he looked at his dead friend laying in his lap. There was nothing he could do for him now, not even give him a proper burial which made things all the more worse. He could only say one final fair-well to his low-blood friend before getting up and walking off into the dark, finding his next victim to exact revenge on.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: second fic for NaNoWriMo, and boy was it hard to write. I know it's not perfect or in character, but I'm still getting used to writing Homestuck fics! The prompt for this story was: so i want gamzee putting tavros out of his misery all while being creepy/romantic and like kissing him and whispering sweet things into his ear and sorry for being so specific but bonus points if gamzee actually reaches into tavros' chest cavity and stops his heart or something


End file.
